musicfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Pop Ioan Alexandru (Alexander John)
TWITTER • YOUTUBE • BANDCAMP • BLOG Pop Ioan Alexandru (n. 30 Ian 1993 la Sibiu) este un compozitor si producator muzical, axat in special catre muzica instrumentala, actualmente stabilit in Bucuresti. Este considerat unul din cei mai influenti oameni din industria muzicala, mult mai apreciat in Turcia, avand in portofoliu colaborari cu nume sonore precum Marius Moga, Paula Seling, Marius Nedelcu, Jana Kivlenika etc. Totodata, este singurul compozitor care a reusit performanta sa bifeze 11 hituri consecutive cu proiectul "Alexander John", la care se adauga 30 de piese single, fiind autor unic asupra acestora, adica nu este nevoit sa imparta drepturi de autor cu alti compozitori, spre deosebire de alti creatori de muzica. COPILARIA · INCEPUTURILE Nascut la Sibiu, parintii acestuia divorteaza in 1995, urmand ca in acelasi an, acesta sa se mute in Bucuresti impreuna cu mama lui. Numele de "Alexandru" provine de la grecescul Alexandros care inseamna protector al oamenilor si este format din cuvintele "alexo" care inseamna a apara / a proteja si "andros" care inseamna barbat. Alexander John a crescut ascultand ATB, Basic Element, Tiesto, Livin' Joy, Snap, Dr. Alban, Sezen Aksu etc. Pasionat de domeniul IT & informatica, la varsta de 14 ani frecventeaza cursuri de operare in Macromedia Flash. In pauze, obisnuia sa se "joace" cu Virtual Dj (un program de mixaj). Profesorul il remarca si il intreaba : "De ce nu inveti productie muzicala? Ai potential in directia asta." Astfel, in anul 2009 i se recomanda un soft dedicat pentru creatie muzicala. Dupa un an de self-learning, sunt gata primele piese, insa Alexandru nu era multumit de felul cum suna, asadar lansarea acestora va mai fi amanata pentru o perioada de perfectionare. VIATA DE LICEU · PRIMELE PIESE LANSATE · ASCENSIUNEA In 2012 se lanseaza prima piesa sub pseudonimul Alexander John : "Bad Things" devine hit in scurt timp si se raspandeste vestea cum ca un nou producator muzical isi face aparitia. Dupa o perioada de promovare online, Marius Moga il contacteaza pe Alexander John si astfel rezulta o serie de sesiuni la studio, concretizandu-se intr-un hit compus impreuna, pentru Amna, si o coloana sonora pentru compania Vodafone Romania. Piesa Amnei ajunge in MediaForest, clasandu-se in top 10. In 2011, Alexander John (la 19 ani) compune un instrumental numit "One mile of words" pe care il trimite Paulei Seling, spunandu-i : "Cred ca ti s-ar potrivi acest sound". Atat instrumentalul dar si titlul care a stat la baza liniei melodice vor duce la aparitia unui nou release al Paulei, numit chiar "One mile of words", piesa ce este lansata un an mai tarziu, in 2012. Alexander John devine astfel cel mai tanar producator care lucreaza cu Paula Seling, presa locala sustinand ca este "colaborarea anului". Frecventand studioul lui Marius Moga, Alexandru isi creeaza un anturaj de compozitori influenti, si astfel il cunoaste pe Marius Nedelcu (ex. Akcent). Dupa plecarea din trupa Akcent, Marius avea nevoie de o serie de piese noi, sound fresh pentru o cariera solo. Pasionat de clubbing, Alexander John realizeaza o piesa intitulata la vremea respectiva "Sparkless". Un draft al acestui material ajunge la Marius Nedelcu si, impreuna cu Alexandra Craescu, realizeaza textul si linia melodica. Piesa finala se va numi "Love is Blind", lansata in 2012 de catre casa de discuri Roton. "Love is Blind" a fost, deasemenea, si ultimul hit lansat de catre Marius Nedelcu. In 2015, dupa mai multe piese lansate, "Meselemiah" este ultima productie publicata de Alexander John in platforma YouTube, urmand ca noile materiale audio sa fie lansate exclusiv in Bandcamp, dupa ce negocierile cu Trilulilu.ro si Zonga esuasera lamentabil. Explicatia lui Alex a fost : "Serviciul de streaming Trilulilu.ro, prin reprezentantii Sergiu Biris si Anca Elena Chirila, mi-a blocat accesul la piesele publicate, deoarece nu am vrut sa semnez cu Zonga, o platforma dezvoltata sub aripa Trilulilu, astfel ma simt nevoit sa ma mut catre Bandcamp. Nu-mi place Zonga, nu vreau sa semnez pentru o platforma pe care nu o folosesc." "Club Commandments" este cea mai recenta piesa in 2019, lansata de catre Alexander John prin Bandcamp si casa de discuri A.J Production , marcand aproape 10 ani de experienta in industria muzicala. DISCOGRAFIE ALEXANDER JOHN * “Cine râde la urmă” - 06 Ian 2020 * “Atlantic” - 13 Nov 2019 * “Club Commandments” - 01 Nov 2019 * “Loialitate” - 26 Oct 2019 * “Eufrat” - 03 Oct 2019 * “Corinteni” - 07 Sept 2019 * “Incident 2” - 01 Aug 2019 * “Dumbrava Minunată” - 11 July 2019 * “Caledonia” - 01 July 2019 * “Arise” - 02 Jun 2019 * “Loveaholic” - 17 May 2019 * “Pacific” - 02 April 2019 * “Hidden Heart” - 17 Mar 2019 * “Another Way” - 06 Mar 2019 * “NightLife” - 19 Feb 2019 * “The Incident” - 14 Feb 2019 * “Arahne” - 04 Feb 2019 * “Erika” - 04 Jan 2019 * “Just Stay” - 24 Dec 2018 * “Toreador” - 14 Aug 2018 * “Alberobello” - 28 Jan 2018 * “Cold Hearted” - 07 Aug 2017 * “Alive” - 21 Jan 2017 * “Runaway” - 08 Oct 2016 * “Cillibom” - 05 April 2016 * “Meselemiah” - 01 Jan 2015 * “Reflection” - 01 Jan 2014 * “Mon Cherry’s Party” - 28 Feb 2013 * “Round Around” - 28 Mar 2013 * “Alemaya” - 01 Iul 2013 * “Bad Things” - 04 Sept 2012 PIESE COMPUSE DE ALEXANDER JOHN PENTRU ALTI ARTISTI * Paula Seling - One Mile of words (producator si compozitor) * Jana Kivlenika - Love Games (producator si compozitor) * Aldo Blaga - Keep Moving (producator si compozitor) * Amna feat. What's Up - Arme (compozitor) * Marius Nedelcu - Love is Blind (producator) Categorie:Producători români